It's not April Anymore
by ohheyytiffany
Summary: Jackson Avery and April Kepner used to have the perfect relationship. What happens when they are in other relationships?


Jackson's POV

****She needs to stop looking at me. Does she not know she's engaged? Being head of the hospital is almost certainly, the most exhausting thing I have ever experienced. Never do I have privacy, nor do I have my own state of mind. I feel like I have no time to myself anymore.

It's been a week since the perfect storm has passed and we're still trying to get back on our feet. People are still in a lot of shock from all that has happened. My main cases I've been on have been the victims from the runaway bus accident, on the night of the storm. Evie and her mother have been doing well. Just a few burns and bruises, here and there. I'm trying to get them discharged as soon as possible so they can resume their lives. It's hard to get the image of those little pink high tops out of my head. Breaking the window and trying to get Evie out were probably one of the scariest, hardest things I have ever done.

Stephanie and I have been alright I guess. I would just sit there and talk to her but of course, who is behind her talking to Matt? April Kepner. I can't shake her out of my head, April is perfect. She's the light of my heart and my heart sinks like a stone, lacking her. But hell, the woman's engaged… As Stephanie held her hands in mine I feel that spark, but it wasn't April's.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Stephanie Edwards snarled.

"Yeah… Listen I have to go, Joe's tonight?" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and I stormed off to the on-call room for some rest. I carefully lie down on the bottom bunk of the bed, close my eyes, and drift off into a deep sleep.

**April's POV**

Planning this wedding is so stressful but it's so worth it! I love Matt so much I can't even explain! I don't think I need to explain any further on my actions during the storm. Jackson almost died! It's not because I'm still in love with him or anything, it's because Jackson is my friend. Callie tried to talk to me about what I did after he was all casted up. So what, I pushed him. I was mad that he almost killed himself! Jackson Avery is so charming and all but he's dating that stupid intern. What's her name? I can't even remember!

Matt was behind me when this all happened, but he didn't ask further questions. I told Jackson to give me a reason to not marry Matt, and he kept quiet. That had really brought me down. Matt had just left because he got a 911 call. I'm just here alone. Today's been sluggish and we aren't very hectic since we transferred many people out of the hospital during the storm. Sandbags still meet outside the door and the power still isn't functioning as well. One week feels like one day.

I'm too tired to do this. I walk into an on-call room and who do I see? Jackson! Out of all the people in the world I run into Jackson Avery! I saw a tear streaming down his face, so I sat on the bottom bunk of the other bed and started to talk to him.

"Jackson I—"I said as I got cut off

"April please just leave me alone." He said in an insensitive manner.

"Jackson please let me help you." I begged him.

"No! Kepner get out right now!" He scolded me as his eyes widened and his finger pointed to the door.

Jackson never calls me Kepner. To him I've always been April… I walked out of the room and gently shut the door, with my head hung low, holding back the tears.

**Jackson's POV**

"Shit!" I yelled as I shook off that nightmare.

I still get nightmares from the day I was held at gunpoint. Damn that Gary Clark for ruining everything. I can't forget that horror I felt when I had a gun pointed at me. I literally thought the crazy man was going to be the death of me. My plan of "flat lining" Derek Shepherd was probably the smartest thing I've ever done in my career. It was just my gut instinct so I went with it. The images still pop up in my head of Gary Clark. He had the odor of smoke and antidepressants, as well as a gunshot wound about the size of a quarter. His presents made the room feel damp and humid. The images in my head are dark and twisted. Hope that man is having fun in hell.

I'm not a man to cry but that type of stuff scares me. It was just a dumb flashback. Yang cried through it, I think I can cry after it. So what, I shed a few tears and who walks in? April Kepner. She must be stalking me or something and it's really freaking me out. She offered to help me and crap like something was wrong. I wasn't going to tell her I was having nightmares, so I freaked out and yelled at her. I didn't mean to but I need her to stop following me. I still love her so I don't know why I blew up and got so angry at her. April didn't do anything wrong she was just trying to help me. I should have given her a reason not to marry Matt, but that wouldn't be right because I'm still with Stephanie Edwards. These ladies are complete opposites but I like April Kepner. I should've given her a damn reason! It's not April anymore….


End file.
